The Idiot's Awakening
by Shadow Winds
Summary: Naruto and Kitsu's lives after Death's gift.
1. The Runaway

**This is the second story of Naruto and Kitsu's lives.**

"**MASTER VOICE**"

"**Demon talking**"

"Human talking"

'Thinking'

"_Fox talking_"

**The Idiots Awakening**

Naruto and Kitsu had been together since that night when they first became one which was only three days ago.

"**Are you going to stay and be the King of Kitsune?" **Kitsu had asked Naruto since that night, but every time he asked why she kept asking him she became defencive and then asked him a different question. If he wasen't such an idiot then he would have seen the sadness in her eyes and the pained looked that came across her face every time he didn't answer her.

"Kitsu why don't you ever tell me why you keep asking me that?," Naruto was growing tired of the same thing every time they talked.

**"I can't tell you until you say yes or no."** Kitsu knew that she would be caught if any of Naruto's friends checked the Kitsune cycle of mating.

"I want to be your King Kitsu, but I need to know what will happen first." Naruto was now scared that Kitsu had become untrusting of him and that she didn't want to be with him.

"Was our dream for a family a regret for you Kitsu?" Kitsu heard the sadness and could tell that Naruto truly believed that they had rushed their love.

"**Naruto I..."** But Naruto just smiled before using a substitution jutsu and then he ran as far and fast as he could, all the while feeling tears run down his cheek.

"_**NARUTO PLEASE COME BACK!**_**" **Kitsu yelled when Naruto disappeared and was replaced by a young fox that was now cowering in fear from the Queen of it's race. The small fox saw the tears and could smell the Queen properly now, he smelled a Master's sent mixed with a pregnant vixen surrounding his Queen.

"_Mm...My Queen?_" The young fox asked while trying to hide from the emotional vixen.

**"Who are you?"** Kitsu had become angry and the young fox had been here instead of out trying to find her Naruto. "**Fin the man who became my Master and the tell him I have no regrets, and if he doesn't believe you tell him that Kitsu needs him and loves him with all her heart."**

'Kitsu, who was Kitsu and why did his queen want him to find her Master just so he could tell him that another woman so he could tell him that another woman loved him?' "_As my mistress commands so we shall obey"_ the young fox said before disappearing to tell the other foxes about his queen's commands.

* * *

Naruto had run until he could not breath and now he was crying because he had seen the suprise in Kitsu's eyes when he had asked her if she had regretted their future children.

"Well I do need to train," Naruto said to no one, "I think I'll go train with the toads then." Naruto then pulled out a scroll and bit his thumb so he could activate the unsummoning scroll.

Naruto disappeared when his blood touched the scroll, leaving a few puffs of smoke which the two foxes that had found and followed his scent came upon.

"_Damn an unsummoning jutsu,_" said the fox with three tails, "_Now what do we do cause we can't follow him and the Queen has just got pregnant and is in a bad mood._"

"_Don't know but lets get a one-tail to tell her cause she won't hurt them cause they remind ther of kits._" Said the second fox.

* * *

Pain and misery ruled Kitsu's world for the first time since she had chosen Naruto as her Master and mate. "**Why couldn't you have waited to hear what I had to say instead of assuming what I was thinking."** Kitsu said for the thousandth time in a few days.

A small one-tail kit walked in at the last of Kitsu's words and waited for her to notice him

Kitsu saw the small fox and smiled at him while asking him if he wanted something. Only a kit could turn her bad moods to good moods.

"_We found a scent trail but it ended in an unsummoning jutsu surrounding it," _squeked the small fox while cowering in fear of what his queen might do if her control over her anger broke.

"_**DAMNIT ALL TO HELL AND BACK WHERE THE FUCK DID YOU GO NARUTO?**_" Kitsu exploded and then she scooped the young fox up and started to sooth him because he had strted to cry and shake with fear at what she might do to him.

"**Stop crying now little one I won't hurt you but I am sorry that I yelled.**" Kitsu said while giving the small fox a kiss on its head and then sending it off to play or do whatever it wanted.

"**I think I need to go and relieve some stress and anger.**" Kitsu said while smiling at a five-tails that had walked in to see if she needed anything.

The five-tails could see the promise of pain from it's Queens, and sighed when she told him that she needed to train for a while.

'I think that I will be in a lot of pain by the end of today.' Thought the five-tails.

* * *

**This was hard to start and I am still trying to figure out how I can make it a great story.**

**Also sorry about how short this chapter is but the rest will be a little longer.**

**Any suggestions would be nice and please read and review.**


	2. Talking

**This is the second story of Naruto and Kitsu's lives.**

"**MASTER VOICE**"

"**Demon talking**"

"Human talking"

'Thinking'

"_Fox talking_"

"**_Toad talking_**"

**The Idiots Awakening**

Naruto had unsummoned himself over a ravine and fell into his teacher who was sunning himself on the rock that was right below Naruto.

Fukusaku was pissed before a heavy Naruto fell on him and now he was beyound pissed. "_**Naruto, what the hell, why did you jump on me and why are you crying**_**?"**Fukusaku asked while calming down when he saw that the boy who could have made Kami herself happy was crying. "**_Was it that basterd fox? What did he do no..."_**Naruto had inturrpted Fukusaku by attacking him for insulting Kitsu. "Kitsu is fine and no SHE didn't hurt me, at least not physically." Naruto sat down and put his head in him hands and started to cry some more.

"**_I assume that this Kitsu is the Nine-tailed Fox and that its a she right_**?" Fukusaku was now trying to get Naruto to tell him what had happened.

"Is grandma toad here?" Naruto asked suddenly trying to get Fukusaku to change the subject.

"**_Ya but until you tell me what happened you won't get to go into the training grounds._**" Fukusaku had thought that Naruto would throw a fit or complain but when Naruto said he would tell him and Shima everything if he would train Naruto in the ways of the Toad Sages.

"**_How do you know about the Toad Sages_**" Fukusaku was now flipping through summoning hand signs while thinking about the only person who had known about the Toad Sages, Jirayia. "Perverted sensai told me about them after emo king fled the village."

"_**Emo king?**_" Fukusaku now looked at Naruto closely, "**_Your teammate Sasuke threw away your friedship to go after power didn't he._**" "Yes but he tried to kill me to get the most powerful sharingan as well."

'_Poor boy its just like what happened to Jirayia.' _Fukusaku thought as he finished his hand signing and summoned Shima, who was mad at Fukusaku for not summoning her earlier.

_**"You old man, why did you leave me out on Naruto being here**_?" Shima yelled while hitting him on the head with a stick the she had landed on.

"Sorry but I asked him not to grandma toad," Naruto said while putting on a fake smile, "I need to tell you both about what has happened and why I need to train in the Sage Arts."

"_**SAGE ARTS ARE NOT FOR YOUNG KIDS FUKUSAKU SO WHY DO YOU KEEP TRAINING THEM?**_" Shima yelled while hitting him on the head as if trying to beat the idea out of his head.

"Grandma toad I need to talk to you about what I have learned and about what has happened since I last spoke to you." Shima noticed Naruto's guilty expression.

"_**Naruto what have you done?**_" Shima knew that something bad had happened because Naruto had always been cheerful and happy, but now he was anxious and he seemed to be thinking hard (a feat that Shima never knew that Naruto could do).

"I released the Nine-Tailed Fox and then I found out that I have a pure soul from Death after I died and he then gave me back my life as a gift even though I only asked to give Kitsu our children and then I found out that Kitsu regrets that we rushed our love and I think that she wants to leave and never see me again." Naruto could no longer talk because he had started to cry after it hit him that the one person who he loved regreted what he had done.

"_**Kitsu is the Nine-Tailed fox isn't she Naruto.**_" Fukusaku said while feeling sorry for Naruto and then he remembered all of what Naruto had said, "_**Naruto you said that Death gave you back your life AFTER you and the Nin...Kitsu concieved a child? So your going to be a father and Death gave you back your life? I thought that only a Master could mate with a demon and that you had to have died to see...YOU DIED**_?" Fukusaku was suprised to see the old Naruto flash at the surface for a second before this new, depressed Naruto Started to nod and the he went into detail about what happened.

* * *

**THREE HOURS LATER**

Naruto was now sitting with his head in his hands while Fukusaku and Shima both took in the story of what Naruto had been up to since the last time they had talked.

"**_I got to admit that you have taken the cake in screwed up situations Naruto_**," Fukusaku smiled at Shima who nodded at the unspoken question, **_"Naruto,_** _**I have decided that I will teach you the Sage Arts but only if you go and talk to Kitsu first.**_" Shima could barely hold back the laughter at Naruto's express when Fukusaku gave his condition.

"If I go back I probably won't see her because she would have left the second I disappeared." Naruto now knew that he needed to see for himself but he also knew that it would kill his soul if he saw that she wasn't there.

"I'll go," Naruto whispered, "How do I get back cause I already used that unsummoning scroll the Pervert gave me when I last saw him." Naruto really didn't know how he would get back without a scroll and he really wanted to start his Sage training as soon as possible.

"_**I'll send you back with a few more unsummoning scrolls Naruto but remember you have to talk to Kitsu first.**_" Shim said while smiling, "**_Also if she takes you back then you need to say sorry and that you will only be gone for a little while in which time you will be training to protect her and your kits and her_**."

"Thank you," Naruto said while Shima started on the scrolls and Fukusaku told him to tell Jirayia when he saw him next to come and visit, "I promise I will master Fukusaku."

Naruto took the finished scroll and opened it before saying good-bye and biting his thumb before putting his bleeding hand to the scroll and disappearing in a plumb of smoke.

"_**That boy will be a good father and an even better person.**_" Fukusaku said before the skillet that Shima had caught him on the side of his head.

**_"That is for agreeing to teach another youngster in those arts you old toad_**." Shima laughed as Fukusaku cused and swore while rubbing his head.


	3. Returning To Kitsu

**This is the second story of Naruto and Kitsu's lives.**

"**MASTER VOICE**"

"**Demon talking**"

"Human talking"

'Thinking'

"_Fox talking_"

"**_Toad talking_**"

**The Idiots Awakening**

**BACK IN THE FOX CASTLE**

**

* * *

**

Kitsu was in pain and it wasen't because Naruto wasen't there. It was because a kitsune had tried to take her Naruto's place and was currently trying to rape her.

"**Please stop,"** Kitsu begged the kitsune who, thanks to her pregnancy, was stronger that her, **"I command you to stop and find Naru**..." The kitsune had hit Kitsu and was currently trying to strip her of her panties and bra so he could rape the Queen of the Kitsune and destroy the children that were only a month from being born.

"**You will learn to be my bitch my Queen and after my seed destroys the basterd children in you then you will submit to me.**" The kitsune laughed as he finally ripped Kitsu's panties off and prepared to finish what he had come to do, all the while unaware of the figure that had just finished off his subjects and was now settling into a battle stance.

"**YOU WILL STOP FROM HARMING MY QUEEN AND THEN YOU WILL SUFFER FOR WHAT YOU HAVE DONE!**" Kitsu had never been more happy to hear Naruto's voice than she was at that moment.

"**How do you plan to stop me when you are a mere human?**" the kitsune had thought that the supposed new King had come back but all he saw was a human who looked pissed.

"**Ninja Arts: Soul Imprisonment Jutsu**," Naruto said after releasing the handsign he had held behind his back, "**KITSU RETURN TO THE SAFTY OF THE SEAL NOW**."

Kitsu saw what Naruto planned and started to pull herself into the seal the second before Naruto released the jutsu upon the offending kitsune who was forced to jump away from her inorder to escape the jutsu.

"Now that my Queen is unable to be harmed I think I will destroy you but not here," Naruto said after Kitsu disappeared into the seal, "how about we take our fight outside where we won't damage this beautiful place."

The kitsune had recovered and was now happy that he would finally be able to kill the basterd who had placed a genjutsu on his Queen, "**Perfect, now I'll be able to destroy you and take my rightful place as King of the Kitsune.**"

"Pup you and me are gonna have some real fun." Naruto said with a sadistic smile on his face.

Naruto and the kitsune both disappeared, Naruto in a swirl of red, flaming leaves and the kitsune in a swirl of weak looking flames.

* * *

**OUTSIDE IN THE FOX TRAINING GROUNDS**

Naruto stood waiting for the kitsune to appear while listening to Kitsu tell him, through their mental link, what the kitsune had tried to do to her.

The kitsune appeared to find that Naruto was pissed and had found the one who had made him pissed, and Kitsu chose that moment to tell Naruto what the kitsune had tried to do to their pups.

Chakra erupted out of Naruto and the kitsune knew that he was royally fucked and that nothing he did would save him except if Kami told Naruto to stop and even then it would be a close call. Kami wasen't in a mood to help the kitsune and decided to let Naruto do as he pleased to the kitsune rapist.

"**_I WILL DEVOUR YOU SOUL BUT NOT UNTIL I HAVE_**..." **"N**o **I **wi**ll **n**o**t fight you wh**e**n I'm not fighting you" Naruto had finally gotten control of himself and had decided to only castrate the kitsune before handing him over to Kitsu for the real punishment.

"**I submit to you and your mate,**" the kitsune knew that the only way for him to remain living was to submit to this powerful human who had become the King of the Kitsune though he still said the word mate with a bit too much venom in his voice for Naruto's liking, "**You are my King and as such I beg you forgivness.**"

"I cannot because it was your Queen that you offended and so if it was up to me you would only have your abilities suppressed for six years as punishment, but only your Queen can decide your fate.

As Naruto finished speaking Kitsu appeared beside him and smiled at her hero, "**I have decided to give you full control over my kingdom and its inhabitants while I rule along side you Naruto,"** Kitsu then snapped her fingers and three female kitsune appeared around the male and waited for their Queens command.

"**You say you are lonely sometimes, well here are the three kitsune who have wanted you for years but you can't seem to see that,"** the male kitsune was shocked when he heard this but even more so when all three nodded to him to confirm this, "**I want you ladies to do as you King commands and then you will wait for him and be there to help him when he needs it.**" the male looked so happy the he ran towards his Queen without thinking and was rewarded with a fist that threw him back towards the three females who caught the male and carried him away.

Naruto was now holding his fist seeing as he had broken it knocking the male out and Naruto then turned to talk to Kitsu only to be tackled by his Queen and having her switch between kisses and slaping him.

"**If you ever leave me like that again I WILL kill you, you moron.**" Kitsu said while tears poured down her eyes, "**I will never regret our love or that you and I will have children because I want your children to come from me and only me you stupid, stupid man.**"

Naruto was happy that Kitsu had been safe and that she didn't regret their union but he still didn't know what he was goning to do to help support her.

"Kitsu I can't support you yet but I promise to try to become the best ninja I could be and then after I've made enough money I promise to take care of you and our kits." Naruto smiled a true, loving smile at Kitsu.

'He really is the kindest man on earth but I need him to stay here and be with me so no other male tries to...' Kitsu couldn't finish that thought.

"**Naruto were you completely honest with me?,**" Kitsu saw his nod and knew that she wouldn't hide anything from him, "**I want you to stay with me until our kits are born.**"

"I don't have any money Kitsu, I need to provide for you and the kits." Naruto may have knew a lot of things but women would forever escape him.

"**The kitsune here will take care of us but I want you here to protect me and our kits,"** Kitsu then smiled before kissing Naruto with a chaste kiss, "**Besides, since we have no time limit except for when we are killed we kitsune have found gold and silver enough to buy Konahamaru from that Rat bastard Danzo.**"

Naruto trusted Kitsu with everthing he had to give but still that much money would be able to help Konah greatly, "Kitsu do you know all the good we could..."

At that moment a flash of light appeared in the middle of the kitsune throne room. Kitsu could feel the holyness flowing off the light and knew who had come, "**NARUTO RUN!**"

"No Kitsu I know who it is but I can also feel its power trying to kill you so I will stay and I will fight to protect you."

As they were talking they felt the light flare and then it began to reced and out of it a figure appeared.

* * *

Who is this new arrivel and what do they want?

Find out in the next chapter.

Read and Review please.


	4. Unexpected

____________

__

__

__

**This is the second story of Naruto and Kitsu's lives.**

**"MASTER VOICE"**

_**"KAMI TALKING"**_

___________"Human talking"_

______

"**Demon talking**"

___________'Thinking'_

_________________"Fox talking"_

_________________"**Toad talking**"_

**The Idiots Awakening**

**Recap**

At that moment a flash of light appeared in the middle of the kitsune throne room. Kitsu could feel the holyness flowing off the light and knew who had come, "**NARUTO RUN!**"

"No Kitsu I know who it is but I can also feel its power trying to kill you so I will stay and I will fight to protect you."

As they were talking they felt the light flare and then it began to reced and out of it a figure appeared.

* * *

"Kitsu felf the pain of her flesh burning for a second before it went away, puzzled at this change Kitsu allowed a small whole to appear in the wall of fur that had protected her somewhat only to find that Naruto had jumped infront of her and was now blocking her from the burning light.

"I know who you are but you will never harm Kitsu while I still am able to protect her," Naruto had felt the burning sensation that had started to hurt Kitsu but it didn't harm him so he had thrown himself in the lights way to stop it from hurting Kitsu, "I think it is time for you to leave, unless you are here to collect my soul, Lady Kami."

**"No Naruto you have to run before..."** Kitsu couldn't say anything else because at that moment she felf the light start to burn her flesh so she threw her tails into a wall in front of her, but the tails were slowly starting to be destroyed by the light that came off the figure that had appeared not moments ago.

_"**WELL IT SEEMS THAT DEATH HAS SPOKEN TRUE ABOUT YOU AND YOUR DEVIL LOVER, BUT YOU SHALL NEVER BE ALLOWED TO WALK THIS EARTH AT THE SAME TIME AS YOUR DEVIL SPAWN BECAUSE I HAVE ORDERED IT TO BE SO**."_ Kami was still cloaked in light but the second she started to threaten Kitsu and their children Naruto had found only determination to protect Kitsu and their kits that hadn't even been given a chance to live or find love.

_**"YOU WOULD DIE TO PROTECT ONE OF EVIL?"**_ Kami was now confused as well as angry because Naruto had went against the Light just so he could be with the demon whore who had tricked him into loving it. "**_HOW COULD YOU NARUTO, YOU COULD HAVE BEEN WITH ANYONE FROM YOUR OWN SIDE, ANYONE!_**"

Kami had wanted Naruto to die earlier so he could come and the she would have been able to become his mate and lover but the demon witch had enscrolled what she had thought of her's and no one elses.

"I would destroy everything for those that I love Kami, " Naruto spit at Kami, dropping the Lady from her name, "And if it is to protect innocent children from death before they are given even a chance of survival then yes I WOULD die to protect them and I would destroy the balance to do so Kami so leave or take my soul but you will die or I will cease to exist before I let you destroy those that I love. SO CHOSE NOW AND LET US BE DONE WITH THIS CHARADE." Naruto then settled into a stance that only showed that if anyone came near Kitsu then they would die, slowly and painfully.

"**_SO YOU WOULD RATHER HAVE A DEMON WHORE THAN A PURE GODDESS?" _**Kami was furious and she wanted the demon whore who had taken what Kami had thought was her's and Kami was not into sharing.

"**_I WILL DESTROY YOU DEMON WHORE AND THEN HE WON'T HAVE TO STAY WITH YOU BECAUSE HE FEELS PITY FOR LEAVEING A PREGNANT WHORE."_** While Kami continued to scream and rant she failed to notice Naruto's demenor changing from defencive to purly evil looking and now he looked as if he had become devilish.

"I have NEVER let anyone speak to Kitsu like that and yo**u will _not BE ALLOWED TO SPEAK TO HER LIKE THAT EITHER._**" Kami and Kitsu could both see the changes that were happening to Naruto as he finally unleashed his final bit of training that he had learned when he was on his trip with Jirayia which allowed him to gain his full powers from both the Light and the Darkness.

"**Naruto please don't do this you will only kill yourself."** Kitsu screamed from inside the seal.

"**_Darkness Arts: Armor of the Darkness God" _**Naruto said in his other worldly voice that sounded closer to Kami that any other creature had ever been able to.

Kami watched as a strange armor wrapped itself around Naruto from head to toe, Naruto now looked like a Devil in his Darkness Armor and he was starting to go through more hand signs already.

"**_Light Arts: Blade of the God King"_** Naruto held out his hand and in it appeared a blade that looked as if it was made of pure light.

"**_YOU HAVE LEARNED OF THE MOST POWERFUL ARMOR AND WEAPON EVER CREATED AND YOU HAVE PULLED THEM BOTH TO YOURSELF JUST SO YOU COULD PROTECT THE CREATURE WHO HAS MADE YOUR LIFE A LIVING HELL. WHY NARUTO, I JUST DON'T UNDERSTAND WHY YOU WOULD CHOOSE HER OVER ME! SO TELL ME WHY!"_** Kami had never seen someone pull the Darkness Armor into the same place as the Sword of Gods.

"_**I LOVE KITSU, KAMI, AND I WILL SPEND ETIRNITY IN HELL, I WILL DESTROY THE GATE TO HEAVEN, I WILL EVEN KILL YOU JUST TO PROTECT HER AND OUR CHILDREN**_," Naruto said while releasing Kitsu from the seal through a shadow clone that was almost to the other side of Flame Country and headed toward Suna as they spoke.

"_**SO YOU WOULD BECOME THE ULTIMATE EVIL BEING JUST TO PROTECT HER AND YOUR SPAWN?"**_ Kami asked while feeling sad that she had tried to separate Naruto and Kitsu because she was jealous of Kitsu for having been enough to make Naruto lover unconditionally, "_**NARUTO I...I HAVE AN OFFER THAT WOULD ALLOW YOU TO BECOME MY MOST POWERFUL CHAMPION EVER AND WOULD MAKE YOU WHAT YOU HAVE WISHED FOR SINCE YOU MET THE...FOX**_."

Naruto watched Kami for a second before letting the Blade of God and the Darkness armor disappear, leaving him nude which Kami started to have daydreams of them together about, and nodded to Kami to continue.

**_"IF YOU COME WITH ME FOR ONE YEAR AND DO EVERYTHING THAT I TELL YOU THEN I WILL GRANT YOU AND YOUR...FAMILY IMMUNITY FROM DEATH AND I WILL ALSO ALLOW YOU TO LIVE WITHOUT FEAR OF YOUR CHILDREN FROM BEING ACCEPTED INTO HEAVEN_**." Kami was still thinking of all the things she would and could teach Naruto if he accepted her terms but was suprised to see Naruto's Darkness Armor and Blade of God reappear.

"_**I TOLD DEATH AND I WILL TELL YOU I SHOULD NOT, COULD NOT, AND WILL NOT CHEAT MY DEATH BECAUSE IF IT IS MY TIME THEN SO BE IT BUT IF I HAVE TO KILL YOU BEFORE I GO JUST TO MAKE SURE THAT KITSU AND OUR KITS ARE SAFE THEN SO BE IT." "NARUTO NO I WILL ALLOW YOU TO BE WITH HER FOEVER AND I WILL ALLOW YOUR ENTIRE LENIAGE ENTRANCE INTO HEAVE IF YOU JUST COME AND LEARN FROM ME FOR ONE YEAR."**_ Kami could see Naruto thinking and knew that only the fox woman would be able to make him see sense so she allowed a copy of herself to appear infront of the fox and tell it what was being said before grabbin her and reappearing beside Kami.

"**_MAKE HIM SEE SENSE PLEASE."_** Kami hated begging but she would start to help Naruto.

Naruto felt the Armor and Blade fade from him and walk towards Kitsu without thinking about what had happened when he had overused their gifts before.

Kitsu saw Naruto start walking towards her before his skin started to disappear along with everything else. "**Naruto why did you ave to use them you know that they are End Jutus and that they will kiil you if you overuse them so why did you use them."** Kami starred in disbelief at Kitsu when she started to cry.

'_Demons can only cry when they have found their life mates and then they become more like...OH NO WHAT HAVE I DONE?' _Kami knew that if Naruto had been so bent on protecting Kitsu then he had given himself to her body, mind, and soul.

Kitsu was weeping over Naruto who was not responding to her healing techniques and was fading fast. She felf Kami walk over and stand behind her, **_"I CAN HEAL HIM IF YOU WILL LET ME_**." "Kitsu, do you think I should go with her? Naruto looked at Kitsu with pain filleded eyes before they started dim and fade.

Kitsu turned to look at Kami before turning back and giving Naruto a kiss on the lips and then she stood and started walking away, **"If you can heal him and then take him and train him but please bring him back to me and his kits**." Kitsu then ran from the room and started crying when she felt her connection with Naruto disappear.

_'I only have a year without you Naruto and it already feels as if I will never see you again._' Kitsu thought before silently asking Kami for protection until Naruto got back.

Kami on the other hand was smiling at the prospect of telling Naruto of what she had planned for him in the near future.

Naruto awoke to find Kitsu gone and Kami standing over him with a smile on her face and thought, '_So Kitsu decided to allow Kami to have her way? So be it but Kitsu I will come back to you." _Kami motioned for him to stand and come to her before she snapped her fingers and she and Naruto disappeared while the damage done thanks to Kami's entrance was fixed and made to look as if nothing had happened.

* * *

**Thats it for the Idiots Awakening and thanks for any and all reviews**

**Also I have come up with something for the final Awakening so I see if I can get it up soon.**

**Please read and review**


End file.
